Wheelchair
by Keirekun
Summary: Miku-ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dan pada suatu hari, sebuah kejadian menimpa dirinya. Amnesia. Lumpuh. Tetapi syukurlah, amnesia Miku tidak separah yang ia duga. Miku masih bisa mengingat beberapa peristiwa sebelumnya. Termasuk itu. Kenangan pahit bercampur manis yang dibuat oleh Miku dan kekasihnya. Lalu dia kembali untuk minta maaf. Apakah Miku akan memaafkannya?
1. Dia Bukan Kekasihku

Menjadi orang lumpuh itu tidak enak, ya 'kan?

Terlebih jika kau mendapatkan mata di sebelah kirimu buta, dan mendapatkan perban di kepalamu.

Sungguh tidak mengenakkan, 'kan?

Jika kau tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk mendorong kursi rodamu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

 _Aku akan menggerakkannya sendiri._

Tapi kau lumpuh.

 _Lumpuh tidak berarti untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali._

Jika kau ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

 _Entahlah. Tapi aku akan mencari cara._

Bagaimana?

 _Aku juga tidak tahu._

Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?

 _Aku pernah memikirkannya. Tetapi aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku tahu Tuhan sudah merencanakannya._

Lalu apa yang 'akan' kau lakukan sekarang?

 _Mencoba untuk hidup._

* * *

 **Wheelchair**

Len x Miku

Warning: ujung-ujung pasti alurnya bakalan kecepetan (saya bukan orang yang bisa buat cerita, ok?), typo(s), drama gagal, dll.

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Chapter 1: Dia Bukan Kekasihku—

* * *

Ruangan tempat ia berdiam sangatlah gelap. Hanya lampu redup yang menerangi tempat di sekelilingnya.

Suara tetesan air yang berada di dalam kamar mandi terdengar sampai ke kamar di mana ia terdiam lemas—menandakan bahwa kamar itu sangatlah sunyi. Bahkan suara pendingin ruangan tidaklah terdengar.

Orang itu terduduk lemas di kasurnya. Wajahnya pucat —dia belum makan— dan nafasnya bergerak secara teratur.

Orang itu, gadis itu, Miku, sedang berpikir bagaimana untuk menemukan cara agar dia bertahan hidup sampai ajal benar-benar menjemputnya.

Gadis itu tidak memiliki marga. Ia adalah anak yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya dan siapa keluarganya.

Seorang suster rumah sakit ini menemukan Miku yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah pondok tua di sebrang jalan raya. Karena merasa kasihan, suster tersebut membujuk Miku agar ia ikut dengan suster itu.

Walaupun ada beberapa tolakan dari Miku, syukur saja gadis remaja tersebut akhirnya menerima ajakan suster baik hati tersebut.

Dan dibawalah Miku ke rumah sakit dimana suster tersebut bekerja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu suster tersebut menanyakan siapa keluarganya. Tapi Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Suster tersebut juga menanyakan kenapa dia berada di pondok tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Hal tersebut membuat suster itu bingung. Awalnya, dia ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lagi kepada Miku. Tapi dilihat dari raut wajah gadis remaja itu, suster tersebut sudah menyerah.

Dia memang merasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu.

* * *

Hari demi hari sudah tergantikan.

Wajah pucat sebelumnya sudah tergantikan dengan wajah cerah nan cantik milik Miku. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat bahagia.

Sebuah senyuman selalu terukir di bibir manisnya. Miku juga tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia memasang senyuman itu di wajahnya.

Tetapi senyuman tersebut langsung menghilang ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan.

Suster itu —yang sudah merawat Miku dengan sangat ikhlas— dan seseorang lelaki berdiri di sampingnya berdiri di perbatasan kamar dan koridor rumah sakit.

"Miku," ucap suster tersebut dengan tenang seraya melihat ke arah Miku yang tengah dilanda kebingungan. Lalu suster tersebut menghadap lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

"Laki-laki ini ingin menjengukmu," lanjutnya. Lalu suster tersebut mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar Miku.

Satu per satu lelaki itu menginjakkan sepatunya ke lantai sembari mendekat ke arah Miku dan duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya.

Perlahan, lelaki tersebut mengambil telapak tangan Miku lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Miku. Aku _kembali_."

Dengan wajah yang terkejut dan memerah karena marah, Miku langsung menarik tangannya kembali, "K-kau—untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

Lelaki itu langsung menyambar kembali kedua tangan Miku lalu menggenggamnya, "Aku datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu. Tentu saja. Aku datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu."

"B-bagaimana bisa kau _tahu_ kalau aku berada di sini?"

"Kalau tentang itu aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Dan tolong izinkan aku untuk bertanya kepadamu, Miku."

" ... "

"Apakah kau mau memaafkanku?"

Mata Miku langsung menyipit dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam, "Memaafkanmu? Ha!" ia meninggikan suaranya seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyindir seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Dengan semua apa yang telah kau lakukan—kau ingin permintaan maaf dariku? Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu karena perbuatanmu di masa lalu itu yang menyebabkan kau menginginkan permintaan maaf dariku?—"

"Miku."

"— Kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, begitu? Dalam mimpimu, _Tuan_ _Kagamine_!"

"M-Miku!" suara teriakan menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua pasang manik yang berbeda kepemilikan tersebut langsung melesat pada seorang suster yang baru saja berteriak.

Dengan raut wajah yang gugup dan hati yang berdebar-debar, suster tersebut berjalan mendekati kasur Miku. Dia berdiri di samping lelaki yang sedang duduk di samping kasur tersebut.

"Sabar, Miku. Kau tidak boleh marah. Atur emosimu—tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang secara perlahan," suster itu menggigit bibirnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu jika ada orang yang sedang menjengukmu. Lelaki ini adalah tamu-mu, Miku."

" _Tamu?_ " Miku langsung tertawa tak jelas. "Sejak kapan _penghianat_ ini adalah tamuku?"

Dengan cepat, kebingungan langsung melanda suster itu, "K-kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Miku menggeleng—tetapi lelaki itu mengangguk. Dan sebuah perkataan —yang membingungkan bagi sang suster— keluar dari mulut mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Dia adalah orang asing."

"Dia adalah kekasihku."

* * *

Suster itu sangat bingung.

Rambut merah muda berkilaunya terus dibasahi oleh keringatnya sendiri. Padahal pendingin ruangan telah menguasai kamar tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja keringat suster itu terus mengalir.

Megurine Luka, suster yang telah baik hati menolong Miku, terus berpikir kenapa Miku dan lelaki itu bisa saling berbeda pendapat. Yah, Luka tahu jika semua orang pasti memiliki pendapat yang berbeda-beda.

Tapi kasus ini berbeda. Ini bukanlah musyawarah atau semacamnya. Ini adalah kasus yang sangat rumit.

 _Kenapa lelaki tersebut dan Miku ..._

 _"Dia adalah orang asing."_

 _"Dia adalah kekasihku."_

Walaupun Luka sudah tau siapa yang lebih jujur diantara kedua orang tersebut, tapi Luka masih bingung.

 _Kenapa Miku menganggap lelaki tersebut adalah orang yang asing baginya, padahal itu sudah jelas bahwa lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri?_

Luka sudah bisa melihat dari sikap Miku.

Ini sudah sangat jelas ketika Miku membalas perkataan lelaki itu dengan kasar—Miku tidak mengakuinya. Miku terlihat sangat marah dan kesal terhadap lelaki tersebut. Makanya Miku menganggap lelaki itu adalah orang asing karena Miku memang tidak ingin mengakuinya. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur marah terhadap lelaki pirang itu.

Dan mata biru Luka langsung melesat pada jam di tangannya.

"Miku. Ayo kita makan malam," ajak Luka dengan lembut.

Miku langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, "Suruh orang ini pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mempunyai hak untung mengusir orang, Miku."

"Kalau begitu...," Miku langsung menatap lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, "Pergi."

"Tidak."

"Pergi."

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Pergi atau kuhabisi kau, _Kagamine Len_ ," Miku langsung terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengucapkan nama itu lagi.

Nama itu.

Membuat semua kenangan terputar kembali di otaknya.

Ketika mereka bermain bersama.

Ketika lelaki itu memberikan sebuah bunga kepadanya.

Ketika keduanya berkencan.

Dan...hal yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka.

Lalu lelaki itu pergi.

Meninggalkan dirinya.

Dan kenangan pahit bercampur manis.

Kemudian sekarang...

Dia kembali.

Meminta maaf.

 _Apakah ini lebih sakit daripada lumpuhmu itu, Miku?_

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** huahaha #ditimpuk.

Oke. Jadi, cerita itu terinspirasi dari gambaran saya sendiri. Saya juga gatau dapet ini beginian dari mana.

Bagi yang merasa kalo ff ini fluff, jangan salahin saya ngepostnya di bulan Ramadhan, ya. Saya ngepostnya pas malem.

Review?


	2. Sebuah Penjelasan

—Chapter 2: Sebuah Penjelasan—

* * *

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu!" Miku tetap memberontak ketika lelaki itu berusaha menenangkannya.

Dialah, Kagamine Len, lelaki pirang yang dulunya —sampai sekarang– kekasih Miku. Tetapi gadis remaja itu tetap menolak kenyataan dari Len. Miku sangat tidak rela —semua apa yang telah terjadi padanya, yang disebabkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri— jika ia masih dicantumkan sebagai kekasih Len.

Tidak.

Miku sudah kesal.

Dengan bantuan dari Luka, akhirnya Miku dapat ditenangkan. "Maaf, Tuan. Miku harus makan malam. Bisakah Tuan menunggu di ruang tunggu? Aku akan memanggilmu ketika Miku sudah makan."

Wajah Len terlihat murung. Dia mengangguk sembari berdiri lalu pergi dari kamar Miku.

Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, Luka langsung menyembur Miku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata kasar kepadanya?"

"Dia itu kekasihmu. Kenapa kau tidak bersikap yang baik kepada kekasihmu?"

"Apa kau lapar, Miku?"

"Siapa nama orang itu? Sepertinya kalian memang sangat cocok."

" _Luka_ ," Miku langsung mendiamkan Luka. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu langsung terdiam. "Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sudah kubilang dia itu orang asing."

Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir Luka. Miku masih saja tidak mengakui hubungan dia dan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil makanannya sebentar."

Setelah Luka keluar dan menutup pintunya, Miku langsung membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Terdengar suara isakan tangis yang tenang.

"Kukira...kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Len." Oh nama itu. Mendengar nama itu, Miku langsung mengeluarkan tangisnya.

* * *

Ketika Luka hendak mengambil makanan di dapur, tiba-tiba ia disapa oleh Len.

"P-permisi, suster. Apa aku bisa melihat Miku sekarang? Aku sangat khawatir padanya," Len menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia takut kalau suster itu akan mengusirnya karena telah membuat Miku sedih.

Tapi pemikiran Len benar-benar salah.

"Nanti, ya. Setelah dia makan, kau boleh melihatnya lagi. Ini sudah sangat telat untuk makan malam. Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas."

Len mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Luka sangat sedih melihat Len seperti ini. Lelaki itu sangat baik. Dia sangat perhatian terhadap Miku. Malahan, perhatian lelaki itu melebihi perhatian dirinya.

Luka _cemburu_ terhadap laki-laki itu.

Wanita itu menghela nafas seraya berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan bubur untuk Miku.

Setelah beberapa menit, Luka telah selesai membuat bubur. Diapun segera menuju ke kamar Miku. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, Luka melihat Len yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Len tampak sedih.

Luka memgambil langkah untuk duduk di samping Len. Lelaki pirang itu menyadari keberadaan Luka lalu menatapnya.

"Kau sangat ingin melihat gadis itu, hm?"

Len menghela nafas, "Sangat ingin tidaklah sesuai dengan keadaanku sekarang. Bahkan aku ingin melihat melebihi sangat. Dan aku juga mau menjelaskan semua alasan kenapa aku meninggalkannya."

"Apa alasannya?"

Len terkejut, "K-kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja," Luka menggulung matanya ke atas.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas kembali, "Kau pasti sudah tahu. Aku dipaksa oleh keluargaku untuk pergi bersama mereka. Dan mereka juga bilang, jangan beritahu Miku. Karena mereka tidak ingin Miku bersedih—"

"Justru jika kau tidak memberitahunya, Miku akan sangat sedih," Luka memotong perkataan Len dengan suaranya yang kesal.

"A-aku tahu! Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah perintah orang tuaku sendiri," Len mengacak-acak rambutnya—menandakan ia sedang frustasi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Luka melihat ke arah jam tangannya, " _Holy shit!_ Aku harus pulang!" Lalu pandangan Luka melesat pada mangkok berisi bubur di tangannya, "Astaga! Kenapa aku belum memberikan ini kepada Miku."

"B-biar aku saja."

"Huh?"

Luka langsung menatap Len dengan bingung."B-biar a-aku saja yang memberikannya."

"Kau serius? Tapi Miku sedang marah kepadamu."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkannya kembali." Luka dapat melihat kesungguhan Len dari wajahnya. "B-baiklah," wanita bersurai merah muda itu menyerahkan mangkoknya kepada Len.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus segera pergi ke kamarnya, oke?" dengan itu, Len langsung berlari menuju kamar Miku.

"J-jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh!" tapi untuk apa Luka mengingatkan, lelaki itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Yasudahlah. Aku harap mereka baikan."

* * *

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Gelap. Dingin. Bau obat menyengat.

Ya. Itulah yang namanya rumah sakit.

Perlahan-lahan Len menutup pintunya lalu menghidupkan lampu kamar.

 _"Uhn..."_

Len langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, terdapat Miku tengah tertidur di kasurnya.

 _Kenapa dia tidak bergerak untuk menjauh dari kasurnya?_

 _Oh ya. Dia lumpuh._

Setumpuk rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Harusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Miku begitu saja. Pasti dia tidak akan lumpuh seperti ini. Apalagi dia mempunyai amnesia. Tapi syukur saja amnesianya tidak parah.

Dengan perlahan Len mulai mendekati Miku lalu duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya.

"Miku," panggil Len. Dia menggoncang tubuh Miku dengan pelan, "Makan malam dulu baru kau bisa tidur."

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Miku.

 _Kurasa ia sudah sangat lelap. Tetapi, bubur ini akan basi jika tidak dimakan._

Len punya satu cara untuk membuat Miku memakan makan malamnya. Tapi ini lumayan menjijikkan. Dia harus menyuapinya sendiri.

 _Demi Miku!_

Len menyuapkan buburnya ke dalam mulutnya lalu dia mendekat ke arah Miku kemudian membuka mulutnya sedikit...

Len menyuapi Miku dengan bibirnya. Otomatis, Miku akan menelan bubur tersebut.

Setelah selesai —Len kelelahan hanya karena menyuapi Miku— dia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk memberi Miku minum.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, oke? Mudah-mudahan besok pagi kau akan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu dan kau juga ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku." lalu Len memberi kecupan di keningnya, "Mimpi indah."

Len tidak akan pergi dari sisi Miku. Dia akan menjaganya selama-lamanya.

Apapun untuk Miku...

Len akan melakukannya.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Kok Len jadi gentle amat, ya? -_-

gapercaya gue :v

Oya, kalian tau, _doc manager_ untuk ff ini _title_ nya WC XD

Sodara-sodara, seperti yang saya ingatkan di chapter sebelumnya, jika menurut kalian ff ini fluff, jangan salahin saya ngepostnya di bulan Ramadhan. Saya ngepostnya pas malem.

Baca tanpa review, fav & follow? Ga update :) #dibakar.


	3. Rasa Bingung

—Chapter 3: Rasa Bingung—

* * *

 _Dingin..._

Suara guntur terus berbunyi menari-nari di langit. Rintik-rintik hujan mencoba menembus ke dalam kamar melalui jendela—tetapi tidak bisa. Suasana yang dingin membuat bulu-bulu menaik.

Hujan.

Badai hujan.

Mata gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka. Pandangan pertamanya melesat pada jendela di depan hadapannya. Miku bisa melihat beberapa kali kilat datang menghiasi langit mendung di luar.

Lalu pandangan selanjutnya melesat pada seorang lelaki di sampingnya.

"Uh. Untuk apa dia tidur di sini?" tutur Miku tidak senang. Dia melihat tangannya yang terbungkus hangat oleh genggaman Len. Gadis itu ingin menariknya, tetapi ia takut jika Len akan terbangun.

Dan tentu saja Miku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Len yang sedang tidur di sampingnya saja sudah membuat Miku kesal. Apalagi jika Len terbangun dan menyuruh Miku tidur kembali sembari Len menatap dirinya.

Rambut-rambut halus yang berada di tangannya berdiri—gadis itu kedinginan. Badai hujan dan ditambah penyejuk ruangan yang menunjukkan delapan belas derajat _celcius._

Awalnya Miku memang ingin penyejuk ruangan tersebut dihidupkan, karena udaranya panas. Tapi Miku tidak menyangka bahwa ditengah malam akan badai hujan seperti ini.

"M-Miku? Kau tidak tidur?"

Miku berjengit mendengar suara itu. Tidak– _y_ _a Tuhan, tolong buat anak ini tidur lagi._

Gadis itu tetap diam. Menurutnya, jika ia mengeluarkan satu kata _pun_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len, rasanya seperti sudah membuang satu nyawamu untuk iblis. Yah, Miku tahu jika nyawanya memang ada satu. Tetapi itu hanya permisalan.

Dan tiba-tiba Len berdiri dari tidurnya dan menatap Miku. Iris birunya masih setengah terbuka. Oh, Miku benci mengakuinya, tetapi ia sangat suka dengan mata Len.

"Miku."

Len menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa, Miku? K-kenapa?" Kedua alis Miku bertemu karena bingung. _Apa maksudnya?_

Ketika Miku hendak menjawab, Len melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tahu jika kau membenciku, Miku. Aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk meninggalkanmu begitu saja. A-aku..."

Seketika mata Miku membesar—dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Len selanjutnya.

Dengan menggertakkan giginya, "Berhenti."

Len langsung menaikkan kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Hati Miku langsung hancur ketika melihat ekspresi _mantan_ kekasihnya tersebut. Hati Miku langsung hancur ketika melihat mata dengan dilengkapi iris biru yang indah itu merah, membesar karena terkejut, dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu—oh ayolah. Walaupun Miku sangat membencinya tetapi ia tetap tidak tega melihat Len seperti itu. Ini salah. Sangat salah.

Tidak.

Miku sudah membencinya.

Dan seharusnya ia tidak peduli apapun lagi dari lelaki tersebut.

Tapi...

Melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak sangat sedih karena dirinya,

Miku tidak tahu, tetapi perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

Miku menghela nafas dan menutup matanya—

 _Aku bingung._

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Saya kira cerita ini bakalan _discontinue._ Tapi tiba-tiba, rasa bersalah muncul setelah ngegantungin para _reader_ cukup lama. Mungkin, saya akan melanjutkan cerita-cerita saya yang _discontinued. Mungkin..._

Saya minta maaf untuk _chapter_ yang pendek dan kurang memuaskan ini. Terima kasih untuk para _reviewers_ yang telah rela menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk singgah dan me _review_.

Dan jujur, saya juga lagi bingung, sama kayak Miku.


	4. Orang Asing?

—Chapter 4: Orang Asing?—

* * *

Hari berganti dengan cepat.

Kini sudah akhir pekan–dan Len masih berada di rumah sakit menemani Miku. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya betah berada di sana, tetapi apapun untuk Miku, akan dia lakukan.

Gadis itu, Miku, melihat ke arah Len yang tengah menyuci piring di westafel dekat kamar mandi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Len mau menyuci piring yang habis Miku pakai untuk sarapan.

"Ah, kenapa?" Miku bergumam. Dia masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah Miku _bisa_ memaafkan Len?

Entahlah.

"Miku. Ada tamu." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetok pintu kamar Miku. Len langsung mengeringkan kedua tangannya di handuk sebelah westafel, lalu membuka pintu kamar.

"Ah...," Len terdiam.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Len. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Len membalas senyuman orang itu lalu mempersilakan orang itu masuk ke dalam.

"Silakan masuk, Mikuo."

"Terima kasih, Len. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kebetulan...," orang yang bernama Mikuo itu menjeda perkataannya. Len memiringkan kepalanya, "Kebetulan apa?"

Lalu Mikuo menyeringai, "Kebetulan kalau kau semakin menjadi seorang pria. Hahaha!"

Len mendecih, "Cih, aku kira kenapa."

Mikuo tersenyum sembari mendekat ke arah Miku yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. Lalu Mikuo duduk di samping Miku.

"Miku, adikku. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Aku—ah tidak. Kami semua merindukanmu, Miku."

Miku mengerutkan keningnya, "Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Mikuo sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya, Miku, tidak mengingat kakaknya sendiri.

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku, "Kau tidak sedang berbohong, 'kan? Kau pasti mengingatku, ya 'kan?"

Miku menunduk seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mikuo, "T-tidak. Maafkan aku."

Dari tadi Len hanya diam. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Tetapi ketika melihat Mikuo yang sudah sangat kaku, Len tidak tahan lagi.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Len menjauhkan Mikuo dari Miku. "Maafkan aku, Mikuo. Aku akan membantumu untuk membuat Miku mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi, tolong jangan pernah datang kesini lagi sebelum ada kabar dariku, mengerti?"

Mikuo langsung melepaskan dirinya, "A-apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh melihat adikku lagi? Memangnya kau siapa, hah!?"

"Maafkan aku."

Len langsung mengeluarkan Mikuo dari kamar Miku, lalu menguncinya. Terdapat beberapa gedoran dari Mikuo. Tetapi tidak lama itu, suasana hening kembali.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas. Matanya melirik Miku yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Dia bisa melihat tetesan air mata jatuh ke bajunya.

"K-kenapa? K-kenapa hatiku dan k-kepalaku sakit?" terdapat jedaan.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berusaha berdiri dari kasurnya dan mencoba berjalan menghampiri Len yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

"A-ah." Sudah pasti Miku terjatuh.

 _Dia lumpuh, bukan?_

 _Kasihan sekali._

"Miku!" Len langsung menghampiri Miku lalu membantunya untuk berdiri. Tetapi...

 _*slap!_

"Jangan menyentuhku, dasar _pengkhianat_!"

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Yuhuu saya update lagi! _by the way,_ saya sarankan kamu membaca cerita saya melalui _handphone._ Kenapa? Karena cerita saya punya kalimat yang sedikit, jadi kalo baca di HP, ya begitulah :v

Maafkan saya kalo alurnya agak kecepetan atau gimana... jujur, saya sudah agak lupa sama alurnya :(

Thank you for your review, guys. I really appreciate it!

But, mind to review again? :)


End file.
